My Unfortunate Denial
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: After this event, Tsuna swore to himself. That he will never again deny his hyper-intuition. Hints of All27.


A trail of footstep was heard along the empty hallway. The steps, made so elegantly, screaming of confidence. With a sly smile on his handsome face, he strode off to a certain door at the end of the corridor. Upon reaching up, he decided to knock on it.

"I'm home Tsunayoshi~"

There was an awkward silence as he slammed the door opened. On second thought, knocking was never his way of doing things. It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?

"Welcome home," A soothing voice came up from behind a pile of paperworks, but he could easily see that brown mop, wavering behind the papers. "Was what I wanted to say."

"Please, Byakuran-san, for the- ummm, how many time was it….?"

"48 if you count today." The man named Byakuran walked up leisurely to the mahogany table while smiling.

"…..yes….. anyway. This Is Not Your HOME." Byakuran reached up to behind the table and smiled wider, if that's even possible. The brunet turned weakly to him. There were eyebags under his eyes. Perhaps from the paperworks. A weak smile was plastered on his face, obviously restrained. "Please at least try to remember that."

"But anywhere is home as long as you're there, Tsunayoshi." He purred lowly to the brunet's ear, hoping of some response. But he got none.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Nee, Byakuran," Tsuna hung his head low, hiding his eyes behind his bang. "Could you do me a favor?"

Tsuna then turned to Byakuran with teary eyes and a puppy dog face. "Anything for you my dear~" Byakuran tilted the brunet's head so that he could see more of the beautiful face.

Byakuran could feel the brunet's finger twitched on the sudden touch.

"You see, it's about one of my guardians." Tsuna turned his eyes away from Byakuran, his voice became shakier and tears were threatening to fall any minute now. "They seem to be harassing me quit… sexually…."

Hmmm?

"So do you think you could do something about it?" Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's hand and held it dearly to his face. "Please?"

That alone was enough for him to have a reason to become a god and destroy the world. "Why of course I can, only for you." Byakuran got up from Tsuna and walked to opposite of the table.

"Yes, then I'll start with you first shall I." Byakuran held out his mare ring and pointed at Tsuna. "Rokudo Mukuro?"

Tsuna blinked for a while and then, a wide smirk appeared on his face and came with a freaky, creepy laugh. "Kufufufu, didn't think you managed to see that through me."

"Don't think of me so lowly. I could easily see through that pathetic illusion."

A few seconds later, some loud noises came out from the room. And where was Tsunayoshi exactly?

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm so tired!" Tsuna stretched his hand upwards while making some small whining. The long night of spending his time signing his paperworks really worked him out of his life. He had grimaced at the fact that maybe one day his friends would found him dead, under a pile of paperworks. _Positive thought. Positive thought._

"Jyuudaime, please have this tea I made for you!"

"Oh, thank you Hayato." Tsuna smiled at his precious friend. Even after five years, Gokudera had not change a bit. Now, they were grownups and Tsuna wass still adapting on his life as the tenth boss of Vongola.

He had always been busy once he graduated from school. He had moved to Italy to learn more of the responsibility of being the Vongola Decimo. And it's not that he wanted to brag about it, but he was doing pretty well with his work. A long years of training with Reborn certainly had made him a worthy Vongola boss. And he still had that dream he wanted to accomplish. To change the world of mafia, just like Vongola Primo.

But, once in a while, he would be needing some rest. Especially from those mountaining paperworks and half of them came from his own guardians, much to his horror. Maybe he needed to have Reborn train his guardians.

"Oh wow, it's really been a long time since we hang out together like this right Tsuna?"

"Yeah, I guess so Takeshi." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief when he felt the warm tea sipping through his throat. He wondered how a mere tea could have calmed one's soul so much.

And for the good of the world, he had been avoiding espresso. Well, from his own study, without any scientific evidence or journals, he had come to a conclusion.

That too much espresso could wake up the sadistic side of oneself.

Yes, life experience could teach more than science do sometimes and years with Reborn had taught him so.

"What's that noise?" Yamamoto held out his hand to his ear. After years of training, he had managed to develop the appropriate senses needed to be a hitman. A hitman worthy of his precious boss.

"Hmm? What noise?" Tsuna tried to reach up to the noise but nothing came to his ears. But his hyper-intuition was saying that something bad was happening. Above. In his office. 'Nah, maybe just Natsu playing with the others…'

He would like to continue his rest, thank you.

"Maybe you're just disillusioning. Stop bothering Jyuudaime's rest already." Gokudera managed to answer calmly to his comrade. After a long year of one-sided bickering, he had learned that he had always managed to, well, did a one-sided bickering. None of his words actually would come out taken seriously by the baseball lover. He's much more mature now. Though, there were times when Yamamoto actually managed to tick off his thinning patience.

"Yeah, Takeshi. You needed a rest too. Just relax."

Yamamoto was a bit skeptical at first but then shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, maybe I worked too hard."

And they went back to their calm and peaceful rest, in front of the X Box, with tea and snacks. What more can ruin this perfect day?

* * *

Hibari Kyoya just returned from one of his mission. And he was tired. Really tired. Anymore trouble on his way and he'll "Bite it to death."

Now, the last thing to do was to send his report to Tsuna's office. And maybe he could greet that cute omnivorous animal. Unfortunately, Hibari didn't have any energy left to smack his own head of the ridiculous thought. He would get a good warm bath and rest in his room. Nothing could get in his way.

Except for a flying trident came in his way when he opened the door. After managing to briefly avoid the trident, he turned into the wrecked room. Two fully grown up men, having a smirk and a sly smile respectively were obviously on their way to kill each other.

With some leftover energy, he held out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna, I seriously heard something from your office."

Tsuna turned to his friend. "Don't worry too much Takeshi. Seriously-"

"Uhh, I don't know Jyuudaime. I think I heard it too now."

Tsuna blinked and smiled. Not Hayato too? "Maybe it was Natsu playing with the other box animal."

He was in a _serious_ case of denial. His two friends stared at him long and hard.

"Okay, fine. I'll go and check what happened." Tsuna huffed and got up from his comfy cushion. He brushed off a few biscuit crumbs on his cloth and made his way to the door. His friends followed along; just to make sure everything is really fine.

* * *

What came along was a seriously pissed of Decimo. His room was wrecked up, his rest was interrupted and the paperworks that he had finished were, well, not papers anymore. With a glove in his hands, he made sure that the troublemakers had their lessons.

Byakuran was forever again prohibited from entering the Vongola headquarter. Not that he cared anyway. He could always sneak inside whenever he wanted to. But just to be safe, maybe he shouldn't come for a while.

Mukuro was given a silent treatment; much to the later's horror. His sadistic way of loving his own boss had backfired on him. No matter how hard he tried to tease the brunet, Tsuna kept on ignoring him. Luckily, Chrome would be there to comfort him.

Hibari was kept in his room, and he doesn't complain much about it anyway.

"How many times had I warned you? Do not deny your intuition." Reborn sat on the new sofa ordered for Tsuna's office. All the furnitures were replaced. The room looked as good as new. Even the paperworks had been restored, much to the brunet's horror. It's like having a déjà vu on re-reading the reports.

Tsuna barely took a glance at Reborn. "And Espresso is definitely not good for you."

"What did you say Dame-Tsuna?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Hope you guys like it~ :)

Poor Ryohei and Lambo. I should do more screening of them next time. :I

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Forgive any spelling or grammatical error. Any constructive comments are highly appreciated. :D


End file.
